Operation 40/Trivia
Trivia *In the Russian version, Alex Mason explains that he was born in Moscow, Russia.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcvNDjAUnCQ (see around 0:20; it is in Russian, however) *The player has very little control of the escape car, as they can only accelerate and move it backwards, while steering the wheel has very little effect. *Oddly, after the bar sequence when the player reaches down to grab the hook to the zipline, Mason is still wearing a guayabera while the others have changed into their combat gear. *Soda cans encountered throughout the level have "Treyarch" written on them. *The first Tropas Officer who enters the bar says to a woman, "¡Saquen los papeles, ahora!" (Take out your papers (passport) now!) followed by, "¡Salte de aquí, puta capitalista!" (Get out of here, capitalist whore!). The woman replies, "¡No me toques, hijo de puta!" (Don't touch me, son of a bitch!). Another Cuban turns his attention to Mason and says, "¡Oye! ¿De dónde tú eres?" (Hey, where are you from?) before asking in English. *The beer bottle Woods hits the Tropas Officer with is not present for most of the scene, until it spawns immediately as Woods reaches for it. *This mission has caused a large amount of controversy due to the fact that the player must attempt to assassinate a world leader, Fidel Castro. Cubadebate, a popular Cuban website, accused the U.S. of 'trying to kill Castro virtually' because 'they have failed to in the past 50 years'. However, Operation 40 failed to assassinate Castro in the video game as they did in real life. The character killed is a double and the real Fidel Castro appears later on. *On the Wii, the ending of this level is a video. *The police cannot be gibbed by the M203. In addition to this, the police cars can't explode until they stop moving. *When the player is instructed to garrote the Cuban soldier on the telephone, the soldier can actually be shot without any penalty, and the mission will progress normally. *The ASP that is used to kill Castro's double has much higher zoom than normal when aiming down the sights. *Even after the player shoots and kills Castro's Double, if the player aims at him with their crosshairs, they will appear red. *The BTR that appears while escaping the plantation can be destroyed by a single shot from the M203. *If the enemy soldier broadcasting on a radio is killed with a stealth kill, before he finishes his broadcast, while he is dead his mouth will continue to move as if he is speaking. *There are several framed pictures of Fidel Castro situated around the bar. *At the part before Mason gets out of the plane to destroy the vehicles blocking the runway, Woods says "There's not enough time for take off!" but the subtitles read "We're screwed. There's not enough room for take off!". *The hangar which the escape plane is parked in is too small for the plane itself. The tail clips through the support beams and the wall above the hangar door as it rolls out onto the runway. *The M60 manned by Mason on the plane at the end of the level uses explosive rounds. *The woman dancing in the bar is wearing a red dress with white flowers. However, in the Wii version, the woman is wearing a white dress with red flowers. *During the zipline part, Woods and Bowman go ahead of the player; Mason releases the zipline first, but strangely they reappear behind him when landing; this is probably a developers' oversight. *When hooking up to the zipline, the player can see Mason wearing a red shirt. However, when hitting the melee button to stab someone after the ziplining part his shirt suddenly changes to white. *Despite the fact that the escape car used by Mason, Woods and Bowman uses a manual gearbox there is no visible clutch pedal within the driver's side footwell. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia